


Jenna's Lust

by Malent33214



Category: Original Work
Genre: D-girl on female, D-girl on male, Dick-Girl, Forced to cheat, Forced to cuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malent33214/pseuds/Malent33214
Summary: Jenna is a dick girl who wants nothing more than her neighbor Kelly. The problem: Kelly's married. It isn't Jenna's fault that Kelly's so sexy, so what happened next couldn't be her fault either right?





	Jenna's Lust

Jenna really wished her neighbor Kelly wasn’t married. She was so hot, so painfully, beautiful sexy; it practically hurt not fucking her. Jenna’s being a dick girl didn’t help. Any time she saw the busty blonde’s chest stretching a shirt, ass abusing the lining of shorts, or best of all, in a tank top and shorts on a sweaty day, she felt her cock rise to attention and nearly tear her own pants off.

One day Kelly had been sunbathing in the backyard and Jenna had lost all control, taking out her cock and jerking herself right then and there, using the gate between their backyards to hide her cock as she stared at Kelly’s half naked body.  
She wanted nothing more than to have Jenna wrapped around her cock, but she couldn’t get around the fact that she was married to a nice, respectful, loving man named Charles. She sighed, feeling guilty for all the times she’d imagined something terrible happening to Charles, leaving Kelly alone and vulnerable, willing to do anything to keep her mind off of it, or anyone… 

One day, Kelly had had Jenna come over to hang out while Charles was at work. It was a little after sunset when Kelly asked Jenna to leave. She wasn’t at all rude about it, just needing some time to get things ready for Charles to get home from work.  
Nevermind the fact that Charles hadn’t been home on time in the entire two years Jenna had been living next to them. It was to the point that Jenna almost hoped he was cheating on her; because if he wasn’t, he was a moron and an asshole as opposed to just an asshole.  
Jenna had left the house, and was almost back to her own when she stopped. She figured it was only polite she thank Kelly for the food that she’d shared with Jenna while she was over, since she’d gone out of her way and made it for her. She turned around and headed back into the house to thank Kelly; but she wasn’t in the living room.

She wasn’t in the kitchen or the bathroom either. Upon seeing this, Jenna became aware of a loud moaning sound from upstairs. Jenna froze and told herself she should just leave the house and go back to her own.  
But she didn’t. She couldn’t make herself just leave. She followed the moaning upstairs and down the hall to Kelly and Charles’ bedroom. She opened the door, and her eyes widening as she saw inside.   
Kelly was naked on her bed, face against the bed as her fingers pumped fast and hard into her pussy, fucking herself desperately in a position that unintentionally gave Jenna a perfect view of everything she was doing to herself.   
Jenna stood in the doorway, cock throbbing in her shorts as she stared into her friend’s bedroom. She tried so hard to resist, but she couldn’t anymore. 

She didn’t even try to justify it in her mind that maybe she would be doing something good for her friend by fucking her and helping her deal with the pent up lust that her husband clearly wasn’t taking care of. Her mind didn’t even carry the thought that far.   
She slid her shorts down off of her, freeing her member. It stood at attention, throbbing at fifteen powerful inches long, and four thick.   
She gripped it, stroking it hard as she tried one last time to relieve herself before she ended up doing something she couldn’t undo. It wasn’t exactly subtle, but she was out of ideas. And then she was pushed passed the point of no return.  
“H-honey, is that you?” Kelly asked, not lifting her head. Considering she wasn’t expecting anyone else to be in the house, it only made sense for her to assume it was her loving husband.

Thinking he was the one watching her, Kelly seductively wiggled her hips for Jenna, spreading her sopping wet pussy for her, “Sorry I started without you, you were just taking so long and I couldn’t take it anymore. Why don’t you come here and help me take care of the rest~”  
Jenna didn’t hesitate for a moment, talking forward towards the bed, kicking off her shoes before she got on the bed behind Kelly, not a single thought in her head towards stopping now. Kelly lifted her head and looked back too late to stop what was about to happen.  
“Jenna?! Wh-” Was all Kelly was able to get out before Jenna grabbed and pulled Kelly’s hips, thrusting her own forward hard to penetrate Kelly’s tight pussy, moaning out in abject glee as she began sawing in and out of her.

“Ow! M-Jenna, stop!” Kelly pleaded to her neighbor in pain from the cock more than twice the size of her husbands fucking her. Jenna did not stop. If anything, this only encouraged her to pick up the pace and show her what real fucking was.  
She brought her hand down hard on Kelly’s plump ass, loving how it jiggled in response to the smack. She leaned over and reached around Kelly’s body, grabbing both of her wrists and using them like handlebars, pulling them hard as she thrust faster and rougher into her pussy, forcing it to take her cock inch by inch.

Kelly cried out in pain, begging her friend to stop. Her cock drilled deeper into her body, stretching it out like she was a cheap fuck toy, the pain and pleasure both growing together. She hated how good it felt, and tried to use the pain it was bringing to make herself hate it, to convince herself that she could only ever love her husband’s fucking.  
She started to sob from this, and hearing it only sent another wave of pleasure through Jenna as she pulled her arms harder, hips jerking roughly as she forced her cock down to the base inside of her, bringing a scream out of Kelly.  
Said scream lasted almost a full minute, as Jenna came the moment she felt that the tip of her cock was beating against Kelly’s womb. She grunted as her balls unloaded, releasing the load she’d wanted to fill her friend with for too long now.

After the scream, Kelly felt herself cumming from the fucking. If there had been any chance of Jenna having mercy and stopping, it was gone now that she’d felt Kelly cum around her cock as she was pumped full of her thick, extremely potent seed.  
“Wow, you really fucking like it don’t you?” She laughed, leaning over and holding Kelly tightly as she started ramming hard again, the angle letting her force herself even deeper into Kelly, “Cumming from being raped? How fucking slutty are you?” She questioned, “Can’t believe it took me this long to take you~”  
She grunted, speeding her hips up again until they began a blur, battering Kelly’s womb with her cock, balls swinging fast as they tightened from the pleasure, wanting nothing more than to be completely emptied into Kelly.

Jenna picked Kelly up, pressing her against the headboard and fucking her harder against the wood. Kelly groaned, feeling her body tighten in pleasure from the roughness, squeezing tighter around Jenna, which forced Jenna to fuck her even harder.  
Kelly continued to sob, wishing she didn’t like it, wishing her body could hate this as much as she did. But it couldn’t. Her body wanted it, wanted it all. Her body recognized Jenna’s cock as obviously superior to her husbands. 

Her husband’s cock was worthless by comparison. Her body wanted Jenna’s cock, wanted to be her fuck doll, wanted her cum, wanted her children; which was good, because the first load was more than likely enough to knock her up several times over.   
Even if it wasn’t, the second load of burning hot cum unleashed inside of her as Jenna moaned out happily certainly was. She still sobbed even as her body came a second time, milking Jenna’s cock for its glorious thick baby batter as it filled her a second time.  
Jenna pulled out of her, panting as she dropped Kelly on the bed. Kelly weakly moved herself up onto her knees, Jenna’s cock slapping against her face. It was coated in both of their cum, thick seed and sweet juices.   
Jenna smirked, rubbing her cock across Kelly’s face to smear the cum mixture on it. “Mouth open, gonna need a lot more lube if we’re gonna keep going~” She ordered, Kelly whimpering from this.

Jenna slapped her face several more times, sliding it between her lips until she finally parted them, opening her mouth for Jenna. Jenna grinned, pushing her member inside as she moved her body to be more directly above Kelly.  
She thrust against her tongue a few times to make sure she could really taste it before thrusting down hard to fuck her throat. She groaned in delight at the hot, wet feeling around her cock, hammering down into her faster.

Her cock throbbed in excitement as she felt her cock around her cock, raping it harder as her balls slapped against her chin. After a few more moments, she turned her position around so she could continue thrusting into Kelly’s throat with her balls slapping against her nose instead, so she had to taste, feel, see, and now smell what she was doing to her. 

Probably hear as fell considering how roughly she was drilling her throat. Her balls started to tense once again from the thought of how completely she was fucking her friend’s senses with her powerful cock.

She groaned as she got close against. She grabbed Kelly’s head with both hands, pulling it by her hair as she hilted herself in her throat and held her there, not letting her pull away at all as her cock throbbed inside her throat.  
Kelly could barely breathe now, only able to take short, unfilling breaths that reeked of Jenna’s sweaty, throbbing ball sack through her nose. Jenna grit her teeth as she came, forcing the flood of her cock juice down her throat.

“Drink it all down you whore~” She moaned happily, knowing that with how deep she was in her throat, she didn’t actually have a choice in whether or not she swallowed it. Once she was done pumping cum down her throat, she pulled out of it and threw her back down, lining up to the one hole she’d not fucked yet. 

As much as her balls ached to be emptied only into Kelly’s fertile pussy, she was certain that she was already knocked up, and could allow herself a little time to wreck her adorable puckered asshole.  
She gave Kelly no warning before she thrust in. Jenna cried out louder than Kelly when she did, “O-oh fuck, you’re a virgin back here?” She questioned in shock, “Fucking score!” She moaned in excitement, giving the voluptuous ass a few more solid smacks, watching it bounce and redden, her handprint remaining on it as Jenna’s hips slapped against it with her thrusts.

Kelly’s entire body tensed up from the feeling of her only remaining virginity being taken, asshole stretched beyond belief by the thickness of Jenna’s cock. Her pussy and asshole were stretched too wide for her husband’s cock now, and both would only be stretched wider before they were done.

Jenna grunted as she worked her cock into her ass deeper, inch by painful inch. Searingly painful for Kelly, but even painful for Jenna now from how tight it was squeezing her cock. It very nearly made her pull back out, but she was too determined.   
She picked Kelly back up, standing with her on her cock. Jenna began to thrust up into Kelly’s anus, bouncing her on the thick pole and letting gravity help her get deeper into the impossibly tight, warm hole. This position also happily let her reach around Kelly’s body, grabbing and groping her tits as she fucked her.

Even from this angle it took a while for Jenna to get herself balls deep. By the time she was, Kelly was completely limp against her, just a brainless cum rag for her to fuck. Jenna grit her teeth, squeezing her breasts painfully hard as she went over the edge, cumming hard into her anus. 

This was just intense enough to bring out one more reaction from Kelly, causing her to let out a strained groan, though whether it was out of pain or pleasure was impossible to tell. Jenna liked to believe it was both.  
Jenna didn’t stop, not intending to until her balls were completely drained into Kelly’s slutty body. She fantasized about the beautiful baby Kelly was going to make. 

Would it be a handsome boy that Jenna could teach how to build a harem? Would it be a cute little girl that she could teach how to the best slut in the world? 

Maybe it would be a dick girl like her, and they could spend long, happy days as a family, raping Kelly together. She would be happy no matter what, and the thoughts only made her fuck Kelly harder, filling her with extra stamina.  
Kelly’s husband Charles finally returned home some time later. He opened the door to the bedroom to see the bed soaked with so much thick dick girl cum that it’d never be truly clean again, and his wife so full of cum in every hole that she looked nine months pregnant with twins already. 

Jenna grinned as she saw him, “Hey Charlie, sorry about this, but you were taking sooo fucking long to get home, your wife has needs you know. She bent over and begged me to drill her hard. Said she needed a REAL cock for once in her life. Just doing my neighborly duty~” she moaned, punctuating her sentence with another orgasm into Kelly’s already well used pussy.  
She really was too stretched for any cock but Jenna’s to use now.

Kelly didn’t argue or say she was lying; or reply at all. She was far too brain dead fucked silly at this point. Jenna slid out of Kelly’s cunt, getting up and walking over to Charles. He was frozen in shock from this, and Jenna was able to grab him by his wrist, pulling him to the bed.

Jenna bent the man over the bed, pulling his pants and underwear off of him. He struggled, but wasn’t able to stop her from ramming her cock into his tight, completely unused asshole. He screamed in pain as she began fucking him, only to be muffled by Kelly’s cheeks.  
Jenna had pulled her over, pressing her ass against his face, “Get her asshole completely clean, and I’ll stop,” Jenna said as she jerked her hips hard, groaning in pleasure from his ass, “If you don’t, I won’t stop, and we’ll see if I’m potent enough to knock you up to~”  
Tears streaming down his face, Charles pushed his tongue into his ahego wife’s gaping asshole, beginning to eat the dick girl cum out of it. It would take him over an hour to get it all out, and by that time, Charles would be just as brain dead as his wife. He wasn’t as gorgeous as his wife, but his ass was just as tight. 

Jenna moved in with Charles and Kelly the next morning, and spent every day fucking the both of them; whether they let her or not. After nine months of this, Kelly gave birth to not one, not two, but three beautiful children for Jenna; one boy, one girl, and one dick girl with her.

Jenna nearly broke down in tears from how happy she was. She couldn’t wait until they were old enough for her to start teaching them. Just five, maybe six years tops?

**Author's Note:**

> Might actually continue this with the kids with anyone's interested.


End file.
